HELLO HOW ARE YOU
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: la musica es una hermosa forma de decirle a la persona que te gusta


Despues de unos dias de comprender lo que sentía una chica pelirroja hacia su mejor amigo quería decirle lo que sentía quería decírselo pero no podía que tal que el no la viera como ella e el se quedo pensando todo el dia en su habitacion en eso se le ocurrió una idea recordó que cuando pequeña su madre le enseño una hermosa canción seria perfecta para dedicársela a su amor secreto empezó a buscar entre sus cosas la letra de la canción duro un buen rato pero la encontró entre unas fotos que tenia con eli la quedo viendo pero recordó que tenia que empezar a practicar la cancion

HELLO HOW ARE YOU

Hola!  
Abrí la ventana y suspiré lentamente  
¿Cómo estás?  
No hay nadie aquí, estoy sola en mi cuarto  
Por la mañana  
La mañana ha llegado, con un fuerte aguacero  
Tick-tack.  
Por favor, alguien que venga y le de cuerda a mi animo.

Hola!  
Pienso que esa clase de persona aparece sólo en un viejo anime  
Siento envidia, cuando todos se enamoran.  
Dormir...  
Debo dejar de decir tonterías y comenzar a prepararme.  
Llorar...  
Para ocultar mis lágrimas.

Mi frase favorita es "Bien, a quien le importa"  
Ayer, esas palabras me vinieron a la mente  
"No tengo más expectativas para ti"  
Y bien, porque yo...  
tampoco tengo expectativas para mi  
Pero, con eso qué quisiste decir?

en eso trixie fue interrumpida por alguien que estaba abriendo la puerta asiendo que se sonrojara al máximo

Trix: e-eli me e-es-cuchas-s-te – pregunto muy nerviosa pensaba que su sorpresa se había dañado volteando a ver al chico medio dormido

Eli: que dijiste? Espera esta no es mi habitación…trix jejeje lo ciento me confundi –dijo alejándose de la habitación de la chica muy avergonzado mas que su amiga, ella solo lo miraba confundida pero al menos

Trixie:eso estuvo cerca mejor practico mañana ya es muy tarde –se fue a su armario elijio su piyama y se fue a dormir –mañana le dire mis sentimientos –con eso vosteso y se durmió

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Toda la banda de shane se levanto con pronto por supuesto primero salió kord corriendo a la cocina a preparar un delicioso desayuno para no comer la comida de pronto

Kord: trixie no vas a desayunar con nosotros-miro a la chica que salió corriendo con la comida a su habitación

Eli: asi es trix tu siempre comes con nosotros y jamás te vas cuando no es comida de pronto si no que eres la primera que devora todo –en lo ultimo los chicos y el topo empezaron a reírse haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de enojo

Trixie: callense mejor y déjenme en paz me oyeron!-salio furiosa a su pieza gritando

EN LA HABITACION DE TRIXIE

Trix: no puedo creerlo que hayan dicho eso –dijo aun enojada pero sus babosas la calmaron haciendo que recordara que es lo que tenia que hacer ese dia-a si vamos con deynna ella me ayudara –salio corriendo del refugio sus compañeros la miraron pero le dio igual execto al shane que la miro desde la ventana desde que salió

CON LOS CHICOS

Kord: te gusta no es asi –lo miro con una mirada acosadora haciendo que el chico se pusiera nervioso

Eli: yo pussff…claro que no –miro a otro lado tratando de que su amigo le creyera su mentira

Pronto: aawww! El joven shane se enamoro de cierta sting –iso un corazón las manos

El chico se ponía cada vez mas nervioso hasta que les dijo lo que sentía por su amiga

3 HORAS DESPUES

Eli fue llamado por la exladrona para que la "ayudara " con algo el solo salió en su meca-lobo para ayudarla después de 5 minutos llego a la caverna donde estaba la chica cabello-rosa

Deynna: oye shane mira arriba –lanzo una telaraña llevando a los 2 a lo mas alto el solo miro sorprendido

Eli: y que es ese favor que necesitas –pregunto

Deynna: es como un favor para ti y para ella – señalo a trixie quien llevaba un vestido verde manzana y con un micrófono en mano

Trixie : eli shane espero que disfrutes el show –con eso empezó a cantar

HELLO HOW ARE YOU

Hola!  
Abrí la ventana y suspiré lentamente  
¿Cómo estás?  
No hay nadie aquí, estoy sola en mi cuarto  
Por la mañana  
La mañana ha llegado, con un fuerte aguacero  
Tick-tack.  
Por favor, alguien que venga y le de cuerda a mi animo.

Hola!  
Pienso que esa clase de persona aparece sólo en un viejo anime  
Siento envidia, cuando todos se enamoran.  
Dormir...  
Debo dejar de decir tonterías y comenzar a prepararme.  
Llorar...  
Para ocultar mis lágrimas.

Mi frase favorita es "Bien, a quien le importa"  
Ayer, esas palabras me vinieron a la mente  
"No tengo más expectativas para ti"  
Y bien, porque yo...  
tampoco tengo expectativas para mi  
Pero, con eso qué quisiste decir?

Las palabras que quieren salir de mi, se pierden  
en el nudo de mi garganta.  
Y las que sí pueden salir, son sólo mentiras.  
También hoy, he perdido algunas palabras valiosas  
mientras contínuo viviendo mi vida.

Díme ¿Por qué siempre te ocultas?  
¿Es por miedo a que se rían de ti?  
¿Es porque no quieres ver a nadie?  
¿Qué tan cierto es esto?  
Estoy ahogandome en un mar de ambigüedad  
Es muy doloroso porque ya no puedo respirar  
Ahora lo único que quiero es escuchar la voz de alguien.  
Realmente soy débil.

Aún no termino de prepararme del todo  
Pienso con mi cabeza confusa  
"Debemos dejar de darle razones a las cosas"  
No, lo sé, lo sé.  
Sólo intenté decir todo lo que pensé en decir  
Y lo comprendo, no te enfades conmigo.

Aunque me sienta feliz, o miserable  
El sol sale siempre por la mañana.  
Y yo trato de vivir como mejor me sale  
¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi?

¿Por qué molestarse por esto?  
¿Es porque realmente quieres ser amado?  
¿Quién fue quien soltó tu mano?  
¿Te das cuenta?  
Si mi vida fuera una tarjeta de tiempo...  
Cuándo terminaría mi horario de "trabajo"?  
¿Quién pagaría mi salario por haber  
vivido todo este tiempo?

¡Gracias!  
Sólo quiero decir gracias.  
¡Gracias!  
Sólo quiero decir gracias.  
¡Gracias!  
Aunque sea sólo una vez, mientras  
continuo lamentando desde el fondo  
de mi corazón, quiero decirte gracias.

Díme ¿Por qué siempre te ocultas?  
¿Es porque querías que pregunte al respecto?  
Te prometo que no me reiré de ti  
¿Por qué no tratas de decirme?  
No sabré nada si no me cuentas lo que piensas.  
Qué seres complicados y problemáticos somos.  
Es porque somos "Humanos"

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?  
A tí te digo "¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?"

El chico quedo sorprendido era una hermosa canción que estaba dedicada para el no podía creerlo ella misma fue la que tuvo el gran valor de decirle sus sentimentos y no el se sentía un tonto pero también un tonto enamorado

Trixie: y como te pareció –pregunto acercándose a su amiga y amigo

Eli: trix yo te quiero preguntar si tu y yo emm..-se rasco la nuca nervioso pero en eso escucho a su amiga que le dijo que si –enserio tu y yo –con eso se besaron con mucha pasión deynna se fue para dejar a la parejita feliz

QUE LES PARECE ME INSPIRE ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION ME ENCANTA ES DE VOCALOID

UN ABRAZITO LUMINOSO DE BABOSA FANDANGO

BYE BYE NYA NYA AUU AUU


End file.
